Twilight Fall
by littlecate
Summary: Our favorite NCIS agents are in grave danger and only one person can save them but she has been told not to. ONE SHOT. SPOILERS: TWILIGHT. Slight Kibbs. Disclaimor:dont own it never will


**Author: **littlecate

**Title: **Twilight Fall

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kate/Gibbs

**Spoilers: **Twilight

**Summary:** Our favorite NCIS agents are in grave danger and only one person can save them but she has been told not to. ONE SHOT. SPOILERS: TWILIGHT. Slight Kibbs.

**_Authors little ramble_**: I know nothing about S.W.A.T. teams so I made it up as I when along because it fitted the story how I liked it. I'm sorry if anyone does not like what I have done.

After Ari killed Agent Caitlin Todd the team was forced not to look for Ari. Instead they were promised that Ari was quickly approaching his expiry date and when that happened they would be the ones to exterminate him. But if they tried to find him this offer would be taken off the table. Gibbs had accepted this and now this time had come but the plan had failed and now the tables were turned and instead of the government agents being in control; Ari Haswari now had the upper hand and only one person can change this but she has been told not to.

There was a mad panic. This operation had meant to be a simple in, kill and out but instead it had turned into a catastrophe. Haswari must have had a mole in the operations team which is not surprising but they should have checked for this. They had underestimated his and now three innocent NCIS agents were, most likely, going to pay the price. They were now at the mercy of a guilt stricken, bordering on schizophrenic terrorist. Their last hope was the S.W.A.T team which was standing by. They had made it nowhere with the negotiator. All they had gotten out of him was accusations like.

"You gave me the mission; you made me kill her so you practically killed her yourself. It's all your fault so now the ones she cared for will pay!"

"She haunts me day and night. In my own home, on the street, just about where ever I go! You made me kill her to kill me!"

Time was precious, it was now or never. The orders were given and the S.W.A.T. team entered.

The S.W.A.T. team swarmed the house, clearing each room thoroughly. The team had split up perfectly into their groups to execute the operation. The whole of the front of the house had been cleared without as much as a minor hiccup. Yellow Team had finished their allocated rooms and now was proceeding to join Green Team. Red team still had four rooms to clear and then would be joining Blue Team to help them clear the rear end of the house.

Inside each of these teams there were what the S.W.A.T. affectionately called 'triplets'. There were like partners just three of them instead of two. They said it was for more efficiently but everyone reckoned that it was in case one of them was hit. There was usually three to four of these 'triplets' per team. In Blue Team there was Shadow Blitz, Angel Mercy and Dark Menace. In Shadow Blitz there was Evening Storm, Dusk Light and Twilight Fall. They spoke only in code, never revealing their partners real names. They were one of the most efficient teams; each member had left a life behind them. They worked together, seeking comfort in each others sorrow. To them it was just another day where they hoped to save someone from a fate like theirs. They were counting down the doors until they could just go back and enjoy their memories of their lost paths. When they could talk together and try to enjoy what had been given to them now and not compare it to the past.

They approached the door, Twilight Fall held up three fingers, then two and then finally one. Evening Storm kicked the door open, splinters flew everywhere. The door had been rotting so it had been easy to ultimate. Gun drawn, Dusk Light entered the room followed to Twilight Fall. All three froze with their guns drawn; they had found their target, and their victims. One mad man and three beaten and bruised captives.

"S.W.A.T.; your surrounded, drop your weapon."

"No I killed her because of them, because of all of them. It's everyone's fault. They have killed her and me." He was angry; his guilt had finally reached him. This was the worst kind of target. He didn't care if he died, he knew he would anyway. He would do everything to bring down as many of them as he could with him. He wasn't going down without a fight. This was going to take careful talking and a lot of time.

There was a moment of silence. The team was saying their silent goodbyes incase something went wrong. A feeling of loss and grief descended on the room, all members of Shadow Blitz remembering their past for maybe the last time.

"Who, who did you kill?" came the level voice of Evening Storm. He had been doing this the longest of all of them and knew that no one wanted to start the conversation with this crazed man, but it had to be done.

"It was Caitlin, Caitlin Todd. She was beautiful, smart and caring; and I killed her. I was meant to kill him but instead I killed her." He thrust his gun in the direction of the older silver haired man. You could see the hatred in both of their eyes.

"Well why didn't you kill me? It was you choice not to kill me and to kill her. So why did you do it?" You could hear the venom in his voice. You could tell that he also blamed himself for the death of this Caitlin Todd. She was obviously a very special person to have her death effect this many people this extremely.

"Because I had to, can't you tell that? Killing you wouldn't have brought you any pain at all but killing someone that you cared about would because you would always have her death on you conscience." He was getting frustrated with this other silver haired man. He was trying to blame her death on him but it wasn't working. "So now you will feel the pain of dying slowly. Something that she luckily didn't have to suffer."

"NO, stay where you are or you will die!" It was Twilight Shadow, the latest addition to the team. She had been standing by the door till now. She moved over to where Dusk Light was standing. "Don't you see that there is no point in killing him? Killing him will not bring back this Caitlin, all it will do it hurt yourself and her memory. If she cared for this man like he cared for her, she would be exceedingly angry at you if you killed him, wouldn't she? If she was so wonderful and kind I don't believe that she would have wanted you to take any life, let alone his. If you kill him, we will have to kill you and do you think that she would welcome you into her arms in heaven if you had killed the man she loved? I don't believe so." She had said this with so much passion and understanding for she had been through something very similar just the other way around, her lover thought that she was dead.

"Only Caitlin in person could stop me doing this. Only when I hear her say it will I not kill him. Only then will I lower my gun from his head." He had been moved by Twilight Fall's speech but love can blind many a person from the truth. This never ended happily because no one can raise the dead, no one at all.

Then Twilight Fall did the one thing that Evening Storm and Dusk Light had been dreading since they had been told that they would be participating in this operation, she removed her head protection and let it fall to the floor. "Will you listen to me now?"

Standing in front of all four of them was Caitlin Todd, alive. "Will you let them go now?"

"But I killed you; I saw my bullet kill you. How can you still be living?" He looked; almost scared, unsure of what was happening around him. His life and reasoning was falling down around him all because of one person and there was nothing he could do about it.

The gun slipped through his fingers and clattered against the floor. There was total silence throughout the small room. Nobody dared say a word. The target fell to the floor while still staring up at Twilight Fall. She slowly raised her gun, she could no longer stand to put him through suffering in this world which had turned him into a killing machine and the world which had turned against him and suddenly given him the guilt which would kill him. She silently pulled back the trigger and let the bullet rip through his flesh. His body convulsed backwards then fell, never to move again. A silent tear of relief slid down her cheek. She was finally free to live the life that she had left just a year ago.

"Katie? Is it really you?" It was the silver haired man he looked at her with fragile eyes, as if her answer could break him.

Yes; it's me Jethro." She whispered. She walked over to him and knelt beside him while she busied herself with undoing his binds. She had freed his first hand and was onto the other when he grabbed her arm.

"Kate." He looked at her face scrutinizing every part of her face. He met her eyes for a second before she looked away and back to the knot which was holding his other hand. She had a look of sorrow and longing on her face. She had missed him greatly and now he was back she was not sure what to think. With his free hand he cupped her cheek and with his thumb he wiped away her tears.

"Kate I don't care how you survived. All I care about is that you alive and safe." With that the flood gates opened, tears streamed down her face. Finally she was free, never again did she have to be Twilight Fall, and never again did she have to be apart from the man she loved, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_FIN_

Please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome :D


End file.
